Night Fury
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: A new mask is in town hunting down the leader of an organisation. After confronting the mysterious figure Oliver needs to decide whose side the Night Fury is on
1. Chapter 1

Night fury

Chapter 1

One night in a warehouse just outside Starling city was the Blood rush. A gang in Starling city. This gang was the deadliest gang in all of Starling city. Their leader was unknown. But in the warehouse they had a hostage. Tied to a chair leaning forward. There were five gang members in the room around him. Five more out the front of the warehouse. All had Ak-47s. One of the members inside walked over to him and punched him in the face. The hostages head flew to the side. The hostage didn't respond. "Think you're a big man don't you?" Said the gang member. "You thought you were so clever. Until we found you snooping around the back of the warehouse." The man walked over to a table to pick up a gun. While this was happening the man in the chair started pulling at the ropes trying to break free. The gang member turned back and the hostage stopped what he was doing before he was caught. The gang member put the gun to the hostages head. "Tell me." Said the member. "Who sent you?" The hostage remained silent. "Strong silent types are you? You weren't as silent when you had that helmet on over there when you killed four of my men." He said pointing over to a table with a helmet on it. The helmet was mostly dark blue. There was black around the eye holes and orange on the bottom half on both sides of the face. There was an opening in the mask. Around the mouth area. "So talk."

The hostage sat their quiet. Until. "They're not your men." Said the hostage. "For them to be your men you need to be the leader. And we both know that's not you. You're just another thug. A thug I plan to get information out of."

"Really?" Said the member chuckling. He leaned into the hostage's ear. "How do you plan to do that? You're tied to a chair?" He mocked.

"I know." Said the hostage grinning. Suddenly the hostage stood up and broke the chair out of the ground.

"What the?" Said the member. Suddenly the hostage hit him with the chair. The member bent over. The other members turned and saw. They went to shoot him. But the man turned around and managed to grab the handgun out of the members hand after breaking his hand and shoot three of them. The other one kept shooting. The man started running. He got close to a wall and smashed the chair against it breaking it. The man put his arms under his legs bringing his tied up hands in front of him. The gang member was still shooting at him. "Kill him!" Ordered the first member holding his hand. He grabbed the Ak-47 off his back and started walking out. The other member was walking around looking for the hostage. He looked behind all the boxes. He wasn't there. He heard footsteps. He turned around and faced the table. The helmet was gone. The member was looking around. Suddenly he turned around and saw the man wearing the helmet. Before he could react the man stabbed the member in the throat with a broken piece of chair. Blood started coming out of the member's throat and he fell over dead. The man in the helmet walked over him and walking over to the table. On the table were two swords, a belt which could carry the sword plus throwing knives, and throwing knives. He put the belt on. He put the sword and throwing knives in the holsters. He kept walking and realised he was forgetting to grab something. The gang member from earlier was running through the warehouse trying to escape while carrying his gun. Suddenly all the power went out. He started panicking. He looked around a shadow move in the distance. He shot at it. "Come out and face me!" He yelled. He kept turning around. He kept his eyes on the shadows waiting for something to jump out. He kept watching being alert. "Come on you son of a bitch!" He yelled again. Suddenly a throwing knife emerged from the shadows and got him in the leg. The member screamed in pain. He started shooting some more. This alerted the guards outside and they started running in. The member held his leg. Suddenly two more appeared getting him in both arms. He dropped the gun. He was on the ground. He looked around and in the shadows a figure emerged. The man in the helmet emerged wearing a leather trench coat. "Oh shit." He said. He started crawling away. The man followed him. He didn't get far. The man caught up and stood on the wound. The man screamed in pain. "What do you want?!" He yelled.

"A name!" Yelled the man.

"What name?" Asked the member.

"Your leader! Who is he?!" Yelled the man again. He pulled out his sword and put it to his throat.

"I don't know who he is! A guy came up to me and told me to guard this warehouse. That's it." Said the member panicking. The man stood over him. "Please. You've got to believe me." Whimpered the man.

"I do." Said the man. He pulled his sword back. The member sighed in relief. But suddenly the man swung his sword up and swung it down chopping the members head off. Suddenly footsteps approached. The man looked up and hid. The five members entered seeing their former "leader" decapitated on the floor. "Search the area." Ordered one of them. They started searching. One walked past the shadows. Suddenly the man jumped out of the shadow and pulled him in. He broke his neck. "You hear something?" Asked one of them. He walked towards the sound and saw the gun. Another member approached him. "What is it?" He asked. Suddenly the man in the mask appeared behind him and sliced his head off. The other turned around "What the fu…" but he was cut off from being stabbed in the face. The other two turned around. They started shooting at him. The masked figure ran avoiding the bullets. Suddenly they ran out of bullets. Before they could react a knife went flying and stabbed one of them in the head. He fell over dead. The final one looked around the room. Suddenly the masked figure emerged and walked towards him. The member pulled the knife out of the dead man. As he looked up the figure was standing in front of him. He went to swing the knife at him but wasn't quick enough. The man in the mask sliced off the member's hand. The member screamed in pain. The masked figure grabbed him by the throat. "Looks bad." He mocked in a deep voice.

"What do you want?" Asked the man in pain.

"I want you to find whoever it was who hired you. I want you to tell him that I'm coming for him." He threatened.

"I don't even know who sent us." He said.

"Well you better start looking." The masked man threw the man to the ground. The member looked around at his fallen members. He looked back up and the man in the mask was gone. The member got up. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around his severed hand. He started walking out of the building


	2. Chapter 2

Two nights later Oliver Queen along with Diggle and Felicity were in the Arrow Cave as they were searching for any leads on Slade Wilson's location. Oliver had just returned after following a lead which ended up as a bust. Oliver walked in looking pissed.

"That can't be good." Said Felicity.

"Dead end?" Asked Dig.

"Even deader than the last one." Said Oliver. He hung his bow up. Suddenly Felicity's phone went off. It was Detective (Officer) Lance. Felicity answered it.

"Detective?" She said.

"Yeah hi." He said. "Listen. I've got a pretty gruesome crime scene here and might need some help from our mutual friend."

Felicity looked at Oliver. "What?" He asked. An hour later Lance was standing outside behind the crime scene. It was the warehouse that had been attacked two nights before. Arrow walked up behind him. "Hello Detective." He said.

Lance was startled. "Jesus Christ." He said. "You need to work on your entrances."

"Sorry." He said.

"Forget about it." He said. "I'm just glad you're here." Lance handed him a camera. Oliver went through the photos seeing all the dead gang members. "They're part of a group called the Bloodrush. Ever heard of them?"

"I've heard of them a couple of times. Local gang who owns a corner of the Glades." He said. "Were there any survivors?"

"Surprisingly there was one. He barely made it out with both hands. He claims he let him go." Said Lance.

"Did you get a description?" Asked Oliver.

"Yeah." Said Lance. "He says his attacker had a blue and orange sort of helmet." Oliver stood there. Blue and orange mask? It sounded similar to Slades mask on the island. That's when he remembered that Slade created a new outfit since he was back. Oliver figured it must have been one of his followers. It may not be much but it is a lead.

"Where is this witness?" He asked.

"He's at Starling Hospital." Said Lance. Oliver started walking off. "But he's under watch by security!" He tried yelling out but Oliver was too focused on getting to him.

An hour later he arrived at the hospital. He got Felicity to run a scan to find which room he was in. Oliver stood on the roof of the hospital. He set up a bungee. He started scaling down the building, staying out of sight of any one in the hospital. He climbed down to the room he was in. Oliver saw the guards watching over the sleeping suspect. Oliver smashed through the glass. Before the guards could react Oliver threw tranq darts at them. They all fell over. Suddenly the two guards guarding the door entered. They went to call for backup but Oliver chucked two more darts knocking them out. He heard an alarm go off. He turned to the face the goon who was now sitting up terrified. Oliver approached him. "No stay back!" Yelled the goon. Oliver grabbed him and chucked him to the ground.

"The man who attacked you two days ago! What do you know about him?!" Oliver yelled. The goon was panicking. Oliver aimed his bow at him. "If you want to be able to have one hand you better answer!"

"I don't know!" Groaned the goon. "All I know is that he was snooping around and he killed a few of us. We managed to capture him. The boss wanted some of us to guard the outside while he interrogated him. After a while we heard gun shots. We ran in and everyone was dead. That's when he attacked us."

"Why did he let you live?!" Yelled Oliver.

"I don't know!" The goon yelled back. Oliver shot him in the arm with an arrow. The goon yelled.

"Lie to me again and I'll put the next one through your chest!" He threatened.

"Alright." He said in pain. "He wanted info on whoever hired us. He wanted me to tell him that he was coming for him."

"Who is the one that hired you?!" Yelled Oliver

"I don't know." Said the goon. Oliver got another arrow ready. "No please! I swear it's the truth."

Oliver stared at him. He lowered his bow. Suddenly the door was kicked open. Oliver turned around and saw a man standing in the doorway. He looked nothing like Slade. He wore a red mask with a black spider printed across it. Oliver aimed the bow. The man walked towards him. Oliver shot the arrow but the man grabbed it and snapped it. Oliver ran at him. He went to hit the man but the man just slapped him across the room. The man walked over to Oliver. He went to grab him but was stopped.

"Leave him." Said a voice. The man turned and another man in a suit wearing a skeleton mask. "We don't have time for him." The two walked over.

"No please." Said the gang member.

"You were given one simple task." Said the man in the skeleton mask.

"There was no mention of a freak in a mask that would be able to kill us in a blink of an eye." The gang member said in panic.

"Your job was to take out any threats at the warehouse and the boss doesn't like failure." The skeleton man said. He looked over at the man in the spider mask who was pulling out a sword. He approached him. He went to kill the gang member but was interrupted by an arrow in the arm. The two turned and saw Oliver standing aiming another arrow at them.

"Back away from him or the next one gave through your head." Said Oliver.

"We have no beef with you kid." Said the skeleton mask. "Leave now before you regret it."

Oliver walked forward a little still aiming the bow. "Back off!" He said. The man in the skeleton mask just laughed. He pulled a gun out the back of his pants and aimed it at Oliver. He went to shoot him but Oliver shot an arrow at him and hit him in the chest. The man fell to his knees and fell over. The other man continued what he was doing and killed the gang member. Oliver shot three arrows into his back. It had no effect on him. He just turned and charged to Oliver went to punch him but the man grabbed his arm. He then grabbed him by the throat. He started strangling him. Suddenly there was a sound of a window smashing. A harpoon flew into the man's back with a wire connected to it. The two looked at a window and saw a man gliding down the wire. When he got close the man on the wire kicked the man in the spider mask and he dropped Oliver. The spider masked man turned and saw the man who had attacked the gang members the nights before.

"Got you now!" Said the masked man. He charged at the attacker who jumped out of the way. Oliver watched from the ground as he tried to regain his breath. The attacker kicked the spider mask in the back knocking him over. He pulled out his sword and walked over. He walked over to his head and pulled it up. Before he could slice it spider mask leg swiped him and the attacker fell over. Spider mask got up and grabbed the sword. He stood over the attacker. He went to stab the attacker. Oliver quickly stood up and fired two arrows into Spider masks chest. It stunned him a little but not enough to stop him. The attacker took the time he was distracted and kicked Spider mask in the knee cap. It hurt him but only for a bit. He fell to one knee. The attacker got up and grabbed his sword off him. He stood behind Spider mask and put the sword to his throat.

"Don't do it!" Yelled Oliver aiming an arrow at the attacker.

"I don't have a choice." The attacker said. He pulled Spider masks head back and sliced it off. Oliver shot an arrow at him but he caught it. He chucked it back to Oliver's feet. There were sounds of footsteps approaching from outside.

"SCPD!" Yelled a cop from outside. There was a moaning sound. Oliver and the attacker looked over and saw the skeleton mask man get up. Oliver was shocked. But then he realised he just saw another man take arrows to the chest and live.

"Run!" Yelled the attacker. The two looked at each other. They both ran to the window and jumped out of it. Oliver shot a grapple arrow and the attacker shot a grapple to the same building. They both swung up as the police entered. They saw the man in the skeleton mask.

"Freeze!" They yelled. The skull mask threw a smoke bomb on the ground. He jumped out of the window. Instead of a grapple he had a wingsuit and flew away. Oliver and the attacker stood on the roof across from the hospital. Oliver turned but the attacker was walking off. He aimed his bow.

"Not another step!" Yelled Oliver. The man stopped. He started laughing.

"You already tried that remember." He mocked. He turned around.

"Who are you?!" Asked Oliver.

"That's none of your business." Said the attacker. Oliver pulled back on the bow. "But if it makes you feel better you can give me a nickname."

"Like what?!" Oliver said angry.

"I don't know. I get called a lot of things. Bitch. Asshole. Dick who is sleeping with someone's wife. I don't know, any of those?" He mocked. "Well my friends call me Night Fury."

"Night fury?" Said Oliver.

"Well I don't really have friends." Said Night Fury. "Just a name I've heard people yell out randomly as I slice their friends heads off." He slowly moved his hands behind his back. "Now if you don't mind I've got places to go."

"You're a killer." Said Oliver. "The only place you're going is Iron Heights."

"Don't think so…" He paused. He held a smoke bomb behind his back. "Ollie." Oliver was shocked. Before he could react Night Fury threw a smoke bomb at Oliver's feet. Oliver shot the arrow but Night Fury dodged it. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly the smoke cleared up and Oliver saw Night Fury standing on the other side of the building on the edge. Night Fury looked back. "See you around bud." He jumped off. Oliver ran towards the edge. He looked over and saw that he too had a wingsuit and watched as he glided off.


End file.
